


After The Play

by catalina8



Category: The Good Fight (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catalina8/pseuds/catalina8
Relationships: Diane Lockhart/Kurt McVeigh
Comments: 11
Kudos: 57





	After The Play

Kurt started the engine, hitting the gas pedal a little too hard. Diane was looking down, at her hands, then for a few moments, she turned her head to the window, looking at the city lights, trying to avoid him for just a few more moments. 

It was a stupid play, after all, why was she feeling like she did something wrong, like she was the one wearing the latex costume and made Adrian…oh, God, she will not go there. How will she be able to face Adrian the next day, knowing that he had also seen the play. She put that thought away for now and turned her face to Kurt. His jaw seemed a little tense, his eyes were looking straight ahead and his hands were gripping the steering wheel a little too tight. 

She tried to relax, the whole thing was absurd…

“So…”  
Diane waited for a few moments for Kurt to reply but nothing returned. His face had the same expression, as if he didn’t even heard her. She took a deep silent breath. 

“What do you think?”

Another moment of silence. Kurt turned his head eventually, but he looked at her for just a short second and then his eyes returned to the dark road in front of him. 

“I don’t know…is there something I should think?” he asked in a calm tone, wanting to sound indifferent.  
She frowned a little, then shook her head. 

"I don’t know…what do you think about the play?”  
Kurt scoffed a little, rolling his eyes.  
“Play…that was not a theatre play.” 

Diane looked at him, sensing some kind of hostility coming from him. 

“ I’m sorry I dragged you to see this.”  
“No, I’m glad, he answered, irony already infiltrated in his voice. I’ve never seen you dressed like that before.” 

Diane laughed, a short, cautious laugh, watching Kurt. She somehow felt unease, like something wasn’t quite right. She turned her head and looked at the city just as Kurt took a curve and with a sudden move she leaned forward and looked at the speed meter. She placed her hand on his thigh and squeezed a little. His jaw clenched. 

“Kurt, why are you driving so fast? Are we…rushing somewhere?” 

“Shush” he managed to say not even turning his eyes at her. 

“ What? Shush? Really? What’s wrong with you? “ 

Her hand was still on his thigh. He looked down at it, gulping, then covered her hand with his and easily removed it from his leg. 

Diane looked at him astounded, trying to make some sense from his strange behaviour. What just happened? Ughhh…sometimes she hated that he wasn’t the talkative type. 

“Kurt? “ he asked again, with a soft tone in her voice.  
“What? Just…let me drive ok? I just want to get home. “  
“Well me too, but if you are speeding like that we are going to get in some tree. Stop it. “ She took his hand in hers and hold it still. “Now tell me. What’s bothering you? Is this about the play? You know nothing is real, right?” She waited for an answer that did not come. “ Right?” She inhaled deeply and shook her head. She couldn’t believe she had to say this. “ There is nothing between me and Adrian, never was, not when we were apart, never. It’s just some lunatic’s sick imagination. 

Kurt closed his eyes for a second, then nodded without saying a thing.  
“Ok, I get it, you don’t want to talk about it, but please start acting normal then.” 

“I am…I just…I just want to get home already”. 

Diane tried to calm herself, inhaling deeply. There were moments when this man really infuriated her. This was becoming ridiculous. Just the fact that he made her feel the need to say out loud that there is nothing between her and Adrian made her mad. 

Kurt stopped the car just as abruptly as he started it. They were in front of their building. He parked the car with rushed, rapid movements, took the keys and got out just as fast. She remained seated, blocked for a few seconds and by the time she realised what was happening he opened the car door and helped her get out of it. 

“Kurt, what’s wrong with you, damn it? What’s all the rush? Is the house on fire?” 

His face remained the same. He had the same expression. Oh, how she hated when he used the same expression for everything. 

After he helped her out of the car, he slammed the door and took Diane by the hand, with a strong grip. He almost dragged her, climbing the few stairs that lead to their door. 

“My God, you know that I wear 5 inch heels, right? You are insane” 

He unlocked the door, opened it, closed it, then locked the door again from the inside. Diane started to walk down the hallway, to their bedroom. 

“I just want to…”. She started talking when Kurt grabbed her arm with so much force that a whimper escaped her lips and clashed her to the nearest wall. Diane could see in the soft light the dangerous, almost predatory look in his eyes. 

And then he pressed his lips to hers so hard that her head hit the wall behind her. She had never seen him like this, maybe a few times, when they were apart for too long. Her thoughts stopped when he pushed his tongue into her mouth and his hand was already under her skirt, lifting it up. His lips moved to her neck, sucking the soft skin. His moves were rushed and desperate. She could barely talk anymore. 

“Kurt, what’s this….ahhhhh, what are…oh dear God, don’t stop. But…” 

“Shhh, stop talking. I don’t want to talk anymore” He said between ragged breaths, kissing her continuously. “I just want you. Now” 

He finished talking, squeezing her ass and pressing himself into her. He was already hard and had been since the moment she touched his leg earlier in the car. His hands were shaking a little while touching her breasts through layers of clothes. It wasn’t emotion though, it was mostly the effect of the arousal. He felt like he was 15 years old and he just got to the second base for the first time with the prettiest girl in class. His breathing was ragged, spilling all over her face. His eyes travelled down her body, stopping for a few moments over the movements of her chest, hypnotized by its motion. His eyes returned to her face. Her eyes were closed and he revealed in in the effect that he had over her, on the pleasure written all over her face. He kissed her long neck one more time, then in a sudden, almost aggressive move he spun her around, making her face the wall. She just let out a loud gasp, the move taking her by surprise. He lifted her skirt, his fingers travelling down her body, on her ass, until they’ve reached the rim of her underwear. His fingers traveled over the surface of the lacy material that was already wet. He heard her gulp when his fingers touched her most intimate part, then taking a sharp breath of air. His jaw clenched and unclenched from time to time, trying to keep control over his body. With one hand he grabbed her breast, squeezing a little harder than he should have, but that only seemed to produce her even more pleasure. He pressed himself into her ass, letting her feel him, letting her know what’s waiting for her, while pressing one hungry kiss after another on her neck, her shoulders, her hair, wherever it landed, tasting her, inhaling her smell, her intoxicating perfume that made him dizzy with desire. His breath was chaotic and in a split second, his both hands were on her underwear and in one move he just ripped it off of her.  
Diane let out a small scream, then tried to turn around. 

“Kurt, those were…”  
He laid his hand on her mouth trying to silence her.  
“Sorry, I’ll buy you new ones” the words came out in a rushed trembled whisper and then he smiled, kissing her back. 

He spread her legs, unzipped his pants and lowered his boxers and in one quick move he was inside her. He was the kind of man that gave his woman all the time she needed and made sure she was ready, himself enjoying a long foreplay. But not always, not this time. And judging from the wetness he felt and the ecstatic sound that came from her, she was just as ready. He moved inside her, with hard motions, smashing violently into her. He felt drops of sweat coming down his forehead, his knees were already weak and threatened to gave up on him, but he continued, the need to go as deep as he could, feeling like the most basal need he ever felt. Her screams became louder and it aroused him even more until he had to stop…this was too good to finish, not yet. He stopped and tried to catch his breath. He felt Diane moving and told her with a cautious tone.  
“Don’t. Move.” 

He rested his forehead on her shoulder and waited for a few seconds, biting her shoulder. He then exited her.  
“What are you…” Diane was confused. 

He turned her around, he needed to see her face, to look into her eyes, to touch her lips, her breasts. He started unbuttoning her shirt. That damn shirt, why did she had to wear a shirt today? And then moved to his buttons. Between the two of them there were more buttons than he could handle.

When her hands mingled with his in an attempt to help him, his eyes looked up to her face. She was helping, but God she was sexy and every little expression on her face made him go insane. First, her teeth bit her lower lip, then the tip of her tongue touched her upper lip, then her head did that sexy move she was unaware of, to remove her hair from her eyes. That was it. Fuck the buttons, he pulled her shirt open, sending the last two buttons flying on the floor. 

Then he stormed over her, grabbed her leg, raising it from under her knee. She immediately rested her heel to the back of his thigh. He kissed her breasts through the delicate material of the bra, feeling her hard nipples. That damn bra. He struggled a little to lower it, then touched her nipple with the tip of his tongue and bit a little too hard. She yelped in pleasure, her eyes shutting closed immediately. He aligned himself at her entrance again and entered her with full force, needing to feel her as close as possible, needing to know that he is her man and she is his woman, that they belong to one another. There was this force bigger than him, than his own will, that made him need her like he needed air. Needed to have her. To possess her. This primal, instinctive feeling that took over him from the moment he saw that stupid play, that sex game between Diane and….it made him feel almost territorial. Adrian may be bossed around at work by his wife, but he is the only one fucking her until she screams at night. She was only his. The thoughts swirling through his mind made him go faster and harder and he just lifted her on the wall. After a few more moves he stopped and carried her to their room, throwing her on their bed and then himself over her. 

He raised her legs over his shoulders and he watched as her eyes rolled back in her head. She screamed and for the first time she felt really happy they moved, because she wouldn’t be able to get out of the house the next day, knowing the sounds her neighbours might have heard, sounds she didn’t even knew her voice was able to emit. 

He felt her legs shaking on his shoulders, her muscle contracting knowing that she was almost there. And then there it was. This ragged roar, like it tored her body apart, with each wave. He released her legs from his shoulders and kissed her softly first, then hungrier and deeper. He rolled them both over letting her on top. She smiled, kissed his lips and started moving slowly, sensuous, until his large hands circled her waist and forced her to move faster, in his own rhythm, the rhythm that he needed. She let out a short laugh and complied, knowing that he must be really close. His fingers dug deep into her skin, the redness imprinted on it becoming a dark mark for sure in the light of the day. She moved faster and he met her moves. His eyes shut closed for a second, letting go of control, enjoying the delicious sensation that was building inside him. She felt her sweetly clench around him again, heard her scream and that was it. For a few moments he could not remember one thing, not even his own name, but somehow his lips knew how to scream her name. She lowered herself and rested on his chest. They just stood there, feeling each other’s breaths, feeling each other’s heartbeats, feeling how their sweat was mixing, not knowing where he ends and she begins and where she ends and he begins.


End file.
